Tigress' Journal
by SonicParamount894
Summary: A villager stumbles upon the personal journal of Master Tigress. It's not the journal or the person who owns it that intrigues him, but it is what's inside that is the most shocking. (Rated T, but that might change)
1. Prologue

Quiet.

Silence.

A cool breeze.

A village bunny was busy picking the carrots in his garden, but something stood out in the corner of his eye.

A book.

Not just any book.

The bunny walked over to the book and picked it up.

"Hello?! I found your book! Did anyone lose a book!?"

He looked around to see if anyone might come back for it.

Nothing.

He went back inside his house taking his carrots with him. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the book…


	2. Monday

"Well, I got myself one of those fancy things that you open up and write in. Viper calls it a diary, but for the sake of writing in this I'm calling it a journal. I don't like using the word diary. It sounds too girly. I'm one of those

"no nonsense" hardcore type women. I don't like doing girlish things, even though my friend Viper wishes that I do.

Well, first off, if your name is Po, Monkey, Mantis, or Crane, you better close this book and run because I will rip your guts out if I find you reading this. Viper if you're reading this I swear you got to stop intruding in my personal life. You're like a sister to me, but I just need certain privacy. Master Shifu, if you're reading this, then I hope you're happy because I'm finally being somewhat expressive with myself. If you're a random person who stumbled upon my journal, well that means I either lost it or I'm long dead and my children have it. If you're my children reading this. Mommy loves you very much. Stay out of trouble and protect the Valley.

At least I hope I have children. I always wanted to start a family. Find a nice handsome man who loves Kung Fu, who's a maverick who plays by his own rules. A lone wolf. Well, wolves aren't my type, but you get what I'm saying. My type would be probably a tall strong young feline, but I don't know. I'm not really all that attractive like most of the women here. I do have a curvy body that most women would kill for, but I try to hide it. I doubt I'll ever find anyone who'll love me. Maybe I'm not destined for love. Who knows. Fate can be a bitch sometimes. And yes I do curse. Just not around anyone at the Jade Palace. And not all that often.

Wait a minute, you're probably wondering who's even writing this. Well if you guessed Master Tigress then you're correct. Tigress. It doesn't really sound like a real name. Then again, we all have names of our own species. Master Shifu calls Po "Panda" sometimes, but I still can't help but wonder what my real name was.

Well, I guess it's getting late and I don't really know what to write. So I guess I'll write again in this tomorrow."


	3. Tuesday

So, I guess if a random person is reading this I should probably tell you about myself. Hopefully the person reading this is a handsome strong young feline. I doubt it, but I shouldn't abandon all hope.

I was born. That's all I really know. I was raised in an orphanage. I never really knew my parents. I don't know if they loved me. I doubt it. Considering they abandoned me. Maybe they wanted a son. That's probably why I don't really act like a girl. As if they would come back for me. They're probably already long dead by now. Or they probably have forgotten about me. What I'd give to at least know my parents names. If I could, I'd give my own soul just to know a little tiny piece of information about my parents. Well, I know that's not gonna happen anytime soon.

Today was kind of strange. Po was acting weird. Even weirder than usual. Acting as if he's hiding something. Always covering up his mouth. Like he's about to silence himself from saying something. Viper asked if he was ok and he just ran outside. Just like that. Hell, he even refused to make food today. He said he'd prefer if someone else could make something. Usually I'd be suspicious, but for some reason I just don't care anymore. He's done so many stupid things in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if he screwed something up and is afraid to tell us.

I'm not in the mood for any of his immature foolishness at the moment. I'm tired and for some reason I'm still writing in this damned journal. I'm just gonna stop here. Yet I can't. For some reason I'm still writing away. It's like this piece of lead has a mind of its own. Well if I am to write a bit more then I'll just write this: Even though it seems like I'm a cynical bitch on the outside. I can be friendly and nice.

Can I?


End file.
